Friends die, Spirits linger, Birds cry
by Rowan Hiding in the Nightshade
Summary: Wally may have died, but there are things he needs to get off his chest. One-shot.
Friends Die, Spirits Linger, Birds Cry

Summary: Dick Grayson was a medium. That was something he just lived with, because it's not like he could change the fact. He does what he can for the ghosts through the power of anonymous e-mails. But what happens when the dead soul seeking help is a LOT more personal? Wally is "haunting" Dick. But in reality, Wally just wants to close up some loose ends.

" Dick!" Someone screamed in his ear. He, being the light sleeper he is, jolted upright. He recognized that voice. That was Wally's voice. But Wally was dead, so this should have been a point of worry. This, however, was not the case for Nightwing because he is a medium and has been since he was born. He looked over to where Wally's ghost was. He was still in his uniform, but you could see through him if you focused hard enough.

Dick asked," What do you need help with Wally?" Wally looked over-joyed. He exclaimed," You can see and hear me!" Dick put his hand up," Yeah I can. I'm what is called a medium. So, what could I help you with? Ghosts only stay when there's unfinished business." Wally said," Too many things. I need you to call a meeting between all the original members of the team, and Bart, as well as bring my family. Zatanna's going to have to cast a spell. Unless you want to translate." Dick said," Okay. But then you need to cross over to wherever your spirit will go." Wally agreed and Dick called the meeting.

 **At the Watchtower with everyone**

Nightwing started out," So you all are probably wondering why I took a leave of absence, yet called a meeting at un-godly hours of the morning." There was a chorus of sleepy answers. He stated," This is about Wally." That woke everybody up. Many of those present asked what about him, while the others made ideas of their own. Nightwing raised his hand for silence. He asked," Zatanna, could you cast a spell that allows those present to see ghosts, at least for a bit?" She said," I'll try, for Wally." Wally, who had been standing next to Dick, laughed at Zatanna's response. Dick remained stiff as a board as he silently thanked Bats for his years of training.

Zatanna chanted," laever lartceps sgnieb ot esoht ereh" Wally's form appeared. He looked at Dick and asked," Did it work?" He said," Don't ask me you idiot. I could already see you before the spell, so it won't affect me." Artemis ran forward in an attempt to kiss Wally one last time. Fate decreed otherwise, as she past right through him. She asked," How is this possible?" Dick explained," After people die, they often have unfinished business they hoped to deal with while alive. For some, it could be something small like telling a loved one congratulations, but others have a multitude of problems. They become ghosts, unable to move on to the afterlife and forced to walk the Earth until they are resolved. But they so rarely are. Mediums are in short supply, and many refuse the gift. Luckily, our dear friend Wallace has me. Now, he has some things to get off his chest."

Wally said," Artemis, I didn't feel right with leaving my uncle to tell you. I needed to let you know one last time. I love you babe. Bart, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I want you to take on the mantle of Kid Flash. But not if you aren't ready. The rogues will realize it isn't me, so you need to form your own bond with them. Mom, Dad, I love you. I miss you, and I'm sorry I didn't visit as much when I went to college. I should've made more time for you. Barry, I'll miss you. You were my hero in more ways than one. You saved me as the Flash, but you did an awesome job as my uncle. I was, admittedly, a little scared when you first entered aunt I's life. I thought I was being replaced, but you made it fine. It was fun to have someone understand what I was talking about when I rambled about science. I could always count on you to have my back. Dick, I'm sorry for the things I said to you. You didn't deserve it, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad. But you know us gingers with our tempers. You were the best friend a guy could ask for. M'gann, I'm sorry for hitting on you so much as a kid. I knew it wasn't right and I was in denial about it. You made some awesome food, and it was great to see you learn more about Earth as you formed your own personality. I'm glad you didn't rely on that show your whole life, and I'm glad you realized that you don't have to change who you are for people to like you. Kon, it was an honor to fight by your side. Like Megan, it has been quite an adventure to watch you become who you are. I am so glad we released you from your pod that day, and I wouldn't change the fact for anything. Not even being alive again. Kaldur, thanks for keeping Arty safe. I really am sorry that you were more of an older brother/parental figure for the team. Not even you should have had that leadership at such a young age. Zatanna, I'll finally concede. I, Wallace Rudolph West, relinquish my understanding of the world by admitting that magic is real. Roy, treat Jade and Lian right. Or I will have to come back from the dead to slap you across the face. And Raquel, keep being you. You were always one to go for what you wanted, and that shouldn't ever change." He began fading. He finished," I'll miss you all. Remember me. I'll see you when you all die, hopefully." Then, he was gone.

Artemis turned to Dick and asked," Where did he go?" Dick looked sad as he responded," If it exists, he went heaven. I just know it." Nobody left with dry eyes. Not even Dick. But if one lingered just a bit longer, they would have heard a very Wally-esque chuckle.

 **A/N: Sorry. This was sad. I needed closure. Everyone was OOC. Sorry about that as well.**


End file.
